Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 044
"Legendary Heroes, Part 2", known as "DM Quest 2: The Legendary Hero - Yugi" in the Japanese version, is the forty-fourth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on February 27, 2001 and in the United States on October 19, 2002. Plot Summary At the coliseum in the Virtual World, the Duel between the champion and Joey begins. They are both masked at first, but it isn't long before Joey realizes that the champion is Mai Valentine. He removes his mask, and after discussing the situation, Mai uses "Harpie Lady" to steal the "Niwatori" card. The four run off, and the villagers pursue them, but Joey stops them using "Trap Hole". They use the monster to cross the desert and find a temple. After crossing the maze and defeating the "Gate Guardian", they meet up with Princess Adena, who looks like Mokuba. They are taken to her palace and she explains to the story of the "Mythic Dragon". Every year, her kingdom and another town offer one human each in hopes of reviving the dragon. The other town chose Seto for this year's tribute while Adena volunteered for her kingdom. However, there is a myth that legendary heroes will save the town and destroy the dragon. Yugi and his group are convinced that they are the ones to answer this challenge. To stop the dragon's revival ritual, they must reach a "Castle of Dark Illusions" high in the sky, and the castle is surrounded by a barrier that no duel monster can pierce. However, a flying machine was used long ago by the heroes that repelled the dragon originally. Just as the four modern heroes get ready to go to the castle, the town is attacked by a herd of Duel Monsters. Adena is kidnapped, but it is revealed that she and Mokuba switched outfits, and it is actually him they took. It is now more vital than ever that they reach the castle soon. Yugi finds the ancient flying machine, but it has long since been corroded and buried. Joey uses "Time Wizard" to turn the machine's time backwards, restoring the machine and freeing it from the earth. But back in the real world, Tristan and Téa are in a tight spot, doing their best to keep Kemo and his crew from breaking into the room and unplugging their pods. Featured Duels Joey Wheeler vs. Mai Valentine * Joey Summons "Flame Swordsman" (1800/1600). * Mai Summons "Harpie Lady" (1300/1400). * "Flame Swordsman" attacks "Harpie Lady". * Mai responds by activating "Mirror Wall", negating the attack and halving "Flame Swordsman's" ATK ("Flame Swordsman": 1800 → 900/1600). * Mai activates "Rose Whip", equipping it to "Harpie Lady" and increasing its ATK and DEF by 300 ("Harpie Lady": 1300 → 1600/1400 → 1700). * "Harpie Lady" attacks "Flame Swordsman", but Joey, at this point, recognizes Mai's tactics and removes his mask. Recognizing him, Mai cancels her attack. * After deciding to help her friends, Mai orders "Harpie Lady" to use "Rose Whip" to snare the "Niwatori" card. * The friends flee the crowd. Joey uses "Trap Hole" to put a deep pit in the middle of the road outside, blocking pursuit. Joey Wheeler vs. "Sand Stone" * "Sand Stone" (1300/1600) rises from the ground. * Joey Summons "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (2400/2000). * "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" attacks and destroys "Sand Stone". Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler vs. monsters * The group enters the Labyrinth Temple. * A "Labyrinth Tank" (2400/2400) emerges from the wall behind them. The gang runs into the Labyrinth. * The "Labyrinth Tank" is joined by two others, cornering the group. * Yugi plays "Magical Hats", placing the group into a hat and randomly placing the group into one of four created hats in the maze. * One of the "Labyrinth Tanks" attacks and destroys a hat, but it's empty. * The gang is under a Hat that has been conjured on the other side of the wall. They evade the three "Tanks". * They meet up with Adena, whose fairy guide (Earu) shows the way out. * The group encounters "Gate Guardian" (3750/3400). * Yugi and Joey combine "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" with "Summoned Skull" using "Polymerization" to Fusion Summon "Black Skull Dragon" (3200/2500). * Joey activates "Dragon Nails", equipping it to "Black Skull Dragon" and increasing its ATK by 700 ("Black Skull Dragon": 3200 → 3900/2500). * "Black Skull Dragon" attacks and destroys "Gate Guardian". Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, and Mai Valentine vs. monsters * The castle appears, surrounded by a massive swarm of flying monsters, mostly "Whiptail Crows" (1650/1600), "Morinphens" (1550/1300), "Mega Thunderballs" (750/600) and "Ocubeams" (1550/1650). * Mai Summons "Dark Witch" (1800/1700). * "Dark Witch" attacks and destroys two of the monsters in the swarm. * Yugi convinces Mai to call back her monster. Mai agrees and subsequently recalls "Dark Witch". * Yugi activates "Dark Hole", intending to destroy all of the monsters in the swarm. * Yugi's "Dark Hole" is countered and destroyed by a snipe from an "Armed Ninja" (300/300). The ninja then captures "Adena" and retreats. * Joey Summons "Axe Raider" and equips it with "Kunai with Chain", increasing its ATK by 500 ("Axe Raider": 1700 → 2200/1150). * "Axe Raider" attacks and destroys "Armed Ninja", causing it to drop the net holding "Adena". * "Adena" falls, but the net is caught by a "Whiptail Crow". All of the enemy monsters retreat. * From the voice of "Mokuba" behind them, the heroes learn that Mokuba got Adena to trade places with him so that he could be taken to his brother. Changes to the dub * "Harpie Lady's" cleavage is censored. * A close-up of Joey's crotch is cut out from the US version. * A small bounce of Mai's breasts is removed from the dub. **In the same scene, there's a change in dialogue: In the Japanese version, when Joey pushed Mai to help a girl, she says that he rushes so fast when he hears a girl's scream, even tho he has a girl with nice body right here. In the US version, she says that Joey will do anything to meet a girl, and that he probably realized that she's out of his league. * The stone that Kaiba is trapped to is widened to lessen its resemblance to a cross. * Cut from the US version is a whole section where the citizens of Meyari's land hear a proclamation urging them to help defeat the "Five God Dragon" by searching everywhere for clues on how to revive the airship. * The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the dub episode. Errors * When Mai equips "Harpie Lady" with "Rose Whip", its attack goes up to 1800 and not 1600. * When Yugi holds up his "Summoned Skull" for the "Black Skull Dragon" fusion, his fingers are blocked by the entire dub version of the card. * When Mai says "I mean life's a game!", her lipstick disappears. * When Joey equips "Black Skull Dragon" with "Dragon Nails", he gains 700 attack points and not 600, which is the normal increase given by "Dragon Nails". However, it doesn't matter in this situation because with 3200 + 600 = 3800 attack points, "Black Skull Dragon" still beats the 3750 ATK of the "Gate Guardian" anyway. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes